Austin & Ally: A new chapter
by horsegal523
Summary: This is the continuation of Fame & Fortune which is a continuation of The thing they never new they had. so Anyway this is Austin & Ally In adult hood. I own no songs. and read the Fame & Fotune frist before reading or you'll be lost. :
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Will you marry me?" Austin said to 24 year old Ally dawson.

"I-I...um.." I began to cry tears of joy.

Austin stood up "..Ally, a-are you okay?" He said sounding alittle concerned.

I began to nod. "Yes, Yes, Austin, I'll marry you" I said jumping into his arms.

He put me down and put the ring on my finger.

"Oh, Austin, it's beautiful" He smiled.

"just like you" I smiled.

"Awwwww" I said.

"It's an heirloom. It belonged to my great grandma and then to my grandma and then to me to give to you" He said with a smile.

"Well it's still beautiful" I said.

"Well i've got to go to meet Dez so. bye I love you Ally" I smiled.

"I love you too, Austin" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and booped his nose.

"Ha. boop" he said.

"...don't 'boop' my nose.." then we both laughed.

"Ally, can you hold my glasses for me 'cause Dez still doesn't know that I wear them."

"sure. Austin, When are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I'm gonna wait as long as posable." I said.

"You are such a dork but that's why I love you" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"And I love you too." He said. He leaned down and kissed me for about a minute. We pulled away and I went to work and he went to go visit with Dez.

I walked to the store messing with Austin's glasses in my hand.

"_I can't believe that he never told me that he had glasses until that time when he forgot the words to 'Not a love song' _" I thought to myself.

"Hey, Ally," Trish said running up to me in the store.

"Hey, Trish," I hugged Trish.

"Guess what" She said.

"What?"

"I'm getting married! To Dez!" She practicly screamed.

Thank goodness the store was closed.

"No way!" I said. "lemme see the ring" I said.

"Ain't it gorg?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"OMIGOSH! is that what I think it is?" she asked in excitement seeing my ring.

"Yes! I'm getting married to Austin!"

A huge smile spread across Trish's face. "Wow! I knew y'all would get married one day! Y'all are just perfect together" she said like in total excitment.

"Yeah. But the only problem is that one girl who is 'in love' with Austin." I said a little worried at what she might do.

"Oh don't worry about that wackadoddle. He is yours, Ally, Not hers. He belongs with you and to you." Trish said as I walked over and unlocked the store door.

"You're right, Trish, I have nothing to worry about."

"Who's glasses are you holding?" She asked.

My eyes got wide because i forgot I was holding Austin's glasses. He'd freak if anyone found out about his glasses.

"Uhh..um. they're-they're Mine!" I said putting them on...everything was all blurry.

"_Dang, Austin, you got some bad vision even if you can read things only up close...I can't remember what it's called._" I thought to myself.

"Ally, those aren't your glasses. Can you even see?" She asked.

I took off Austin's glasses. "No I can't and they're not mine. They're Austin's. Please don't tell ANYONE He will kill me if anyone finds out. Not even Dez knows he's had them since he was 15." I said.

"Okay, Ally, calm down I won't tell 'ANYONE'." She said mocking me.

"okay well Shhh here he comes." I said.

"Hey, Allykat, How is my little songwriter doing?." He said jumping up on the counter.

"She's doing fine and isn't happy that her 24 year old Fiance is still jumping up on the counter and running around like a 15 year old boy." He looked at me like a was insane.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to stay me." He said.

"I do, but...I kinda don't want you to be running around like crazy" He frowned.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's okay"


	2. Chapter 2: Dinners & Madygators

Austin's POV

"Hey, Ally, you come upstairs with me?" I asked my perky burnette.

"Sure, Austin, Be there in a sec." She said.

I ran up stairs and Ally followed close behind.

She closed the door andsat down next to me on the sofa.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should think about the wedding." I said.

"...Already? but you just proposed...this morning."

"I know but still. I just said we should talk about it." I asured her.

"okay"

"So where should it be?" I asked her.

"hmmm. How about at my church. Luthren Church of our redemer. the LCOR" She asked.

"Awesome! what part?" I asked.

"The Chapell. ..That's-that's where my mom and Dad got married." She said to me sounding alittle bit sad.

" Als. You okay?" I said scooting closer to her putting my arm aound her and pulling her in.

"No, Austin, I'm not." She said starting to cry.

"Well wanna talk about it?" I asked her sweetly and clamly.

"Well..my mom and dad are divorsed and my mom wanted me to live with her but I didn't want to..she wasn't very nice. So my dad let me live with him (Obviously)" She explained " And I'm glad did stay in Miami...or I never would have met you..the most amazing man on earth..Austin Moon."

I smiled. and hugged her.

"I love you so much Ally." I said. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too."

I got up. "So wanna get some dinner later with Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"Sure. We can go after my shift is over." she said.

"Awesome." She walked through the door and then walked back to the door way.

"Oh and, Austin," I looked up.

"hm?"

"Here's your glasses" She said winking at me tossing my glasses to me.

I caught them and put them on. "Thanks, Ally." I said.

"No prob."

_Later that night..._

"Haha remember that time when Austin thought that you had a crush on him?" Trish said laughing.

"I remember that! That was hilarious and remember when Austin sprayed taned himself orange and got really, really sweety?" Dez said laughing.

"Omigosh YES!" They were both in a laughing fit and me and Ally looked at ach other then we both started laughing.

Nobody's POV

_"I love Austin's giggle..no not laugh...his giggle. he giggles like a little girl!" _Ally thought to herself.

_"I love Ally's giggle.. I can't wait till she's mrs. Austin Moon! haha wow Ally Kathren Moon I like the sound of that...well I did anyway..to be hosnest I always have"_ Austin thought to himself.

Austin's POV

_After Dinner..._

After Dinner me and Ally went home.

We decided to buy a house about 4 years ago when we were 20 granted our parents weren't very happy about it bacause they though we were to young and would do stuff we shouldn't but we didn't and havn't.

Ally was washing the dishes from this afternoon and I was on the computer on the 'official Austin Moon' web-site checking the views and such. "So, Austin, Did Dez tell you that him and Trish are getting married?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, he told me when I told him I was getting married to you" I said agusting my glasses. Man I wish I didn't have to wear them or I could at least wear contacts.

"awesome. oh and, Austin, your brother called" She said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Oh shoot. Ahh he's 28 .. has blonde hair like yours...it's not Ricky.. it's -it's Richard!." She said struggling alittle.

"Okay I'll call him." I said getting up and calling my brother...the oldest of 5...I'm the youngest...so yeah and one of the 5 of us is a girl.

Ally's POV

"Austin, I'll be in the shower" I said to him walking to the staris.

"Kay- Hey Rick" I rolled my eyes in a playful way and walked up stairs and took a shower. When I got out I heard Austin talking to someone down stairs. I moved closer to the door holding my towel so it wouldn't fall.

"Look, Sara, I know you like me but I can't date you. I don't care what yo-" All of the sudden I didn't hear anything but a slam.

I yanked open the door and marched down stairs and caught that German Blonde making out with My fieance!.

"HEY! Get off of him!." I said yanking her off of him.

I pushed her out the door. "And don't come back!" Austin said.

I grabbed Austins arm and dragged him up to our room and slamed the door.

Austin's POV 

"Sit" She said clearly ticked off.

I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay calm down, Mady-gator" I said trying to make her smile.

"Don't even start it. Why did you let her come in our house?" She asked. I knew that I was dead.

"I- I'm sorry, Ally, I didn't mean to she just- What are you doing?" I asked her as she went through her clothes drawer and took her hair out of the turby twist.

"I'm changing" She said.

"What?"

"Come on, Austin, You do know that we'll be married soon right. I mean we're engaged." She said to me as she changed. She seemed total fine with it but I was kinda weirded out.

She changed into her bed clothes.

"Ally I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower, okay?" I said.

She nodded and got in bed, put on her glasses and started reading her book.

I got up and took my shower and when I came into the room the light was off and Ally was asleep.

I got changed in the bathroom so I wouldn't wake her with the light.

I put on my sweat pants but it was too hot for a shirt so I just left that off.

I crawled in bed and Ally snuggled up to me.

Ally's POV

I was awake when Austin got in bed and I snuggled up to him when I knew it was him I mean who else would it be.

And we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying girls & Big news

_The next morning..._

I rolled over to snuggle with Austin..but he wasn't there.

"_Austin?_" I mumbled. "Austin where are you?"

Then I smelled bacon, eggs, Coffee, and Biscutes.

Then I jumped outta bed and put on my house coat and went down stairs.

"Mornin' sleepy Ally" He said. I smiled.

"Mornin'. How are you?" I asked sleepily.

"Good. did you sleep well?"

"Well I was until-"

"UNTIL I GOT UP omigosh Ally I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to wake you an-" Austin cut me off.

"Austin, you didn't wake me." I cut Austin off. "I was going to say, I was until I found that you weren't even there so.." I said.

Austin's POV

_After breakfast..._

"Hey, Als. How about you go get dressed and we can go on a walk on this fine Saturday morning" I suggested.

"Okay. Be right back" She ran upstairs.

I got up and walked outside.

_"Ally. The. best. thing. that. ever. happend. to. me! I'm sooo glad we're getting married." _I thought tomyself.

"Austie!" I heard a girl with a german accent call.

Oh. No

"Hey, Sara!, Ha You know Ally doesn't want you around me." I said trying to sound as nice as posable.

"Oh, well she won't have to know" She steped closer to me and I backed up and ran into a tree. OKAY WHO PUT THAT THERE?

She wrapped her arms around my neck and got on her toes to kiss me.

"Do we really have to go through this. AGAIN?" I heard Ally say.

She let me go and turned to look at Ally.

"Oh, Please, Ally, Just let me kiss him once. I've never kissed ANYONE and I really want to kiss Austin." Ally gave her, her mad look.

"N-"

"Ally, come on I know you're not that mean" I cut her off.

I looked at Sara and leaned down and kissed her. It was just a peck nothing big.

I looked at Ally. and hurt flashed through her eyes.

"A-Austin!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Ally, I-"

"JUST FORGET IT YOU JERK! I HATE AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screamed at me running off.

_"Oh Crap. i'm such an idiot! I just destroyed MY fieance. I really messed up. I have no dang clue what came over me. GOSH I HATE MYSELF!" _As I watched Ally run away. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Ally!" I called but she didn't do anything she just kept running. "I love you" I whispered. A tear droped down on my cheek as I looked to the ground.

Ally's POV  


_10:00 pm_

All I could think about was Austin as I sat there on the park bench in the rain listening to a song from my fave singer (Singer: Taylor Swift. Song: Last Kiss. ~horsegal523)

"Ally?" I heard a certain someone's voice.

"What do you want Dallas?" I asked trying not to let him know that I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw Austin crying and he only crys when you cry so.." My heart broke when I thought of him crying.

"Well than What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to stay with me," My eyes got wide.

"NO!" I yelled running off. It was 10:30 at night and I was running through the park and I slamed into a man and fell down and landed on his chest...Luckily I knew him otherwise this would be one very odd moment.

Austin.

"OW" Austin said.

"Sorry!"

"No. I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't know what came over me I guess that I jut felt bad for her" he said.

"I know you're a softy, Austin, You need to take me home. I'm running from Dallas because he wanted me to stay with him. Please take me home! Now I see him comming" I said to Austin. He picked me up and ran.

Wow this boy is strong.

We got home and Austin and I got dressed and went to bed.

_The next morning..._

I got up and went to the bathroom..where I found out...some very shocking news.

I went down stairs quietly trying to not wake Austin who was zonked out.

I made pancakes and becon, eegs, and biscutes getting ready to tell Austin some news.

" Mornin' Ally" Austin said in mid yawn.

"Mornin' sleepy head" I said.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked.

"Well, Becon, Egges, Biscuites, Pancakes, and-"

"PANCAKES! WHERE?" He cut me off and yelled in excitment.

"haha well, Austin, I have some big news."

"What is it?" he asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"i'm..."


	4. Chapter 4: Suprises & Freak outs

"i'm..." I started but then I got sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I came back.

"Austin, I'm pregnant"

Austin's mouth gaped.

"Uh, Austin, dear, close your mouth. you'll catch flies and butterflies and knats"

he closed his mouth "uh, Ally, we're in side. and YOU'RE WHAT?. BY WHO?" He said sounding alittle mad.

I smiled. "You...I guess I mean I don't know who else it could be." I said.

Austin's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. How. the. heck. did. that. happen?

"Ha ha. uhh good? I guess I don't even know umm I uh I'll talk to you later Als. I'm gonna go to the beach." I said running out the door.

I ran to the beach. I got there and ran my hand through my hair.

"How did this happen? Well I mean I know how it happend, but still. This can't be happening to me...not now!" I said to myself. I pulled off my shirt and ran into the ocean.

(Yes I was wearing a bathing suit. I was planing on going to the beach today anyway)

"Hey, Austin!," I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw Dez I waved and then a wave brought me under the water.

I washed up on shore and jumped up and coughed. My eyes watered because of the salt water.

"Austin, are you okay man?" Dez asked running up to me.

"Yes and No" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I looked around and saw there were to many people. "Come and talk with me in private in the practice room." I said grabbing Dez's wrist and running. I was dragging poor Dez.

"Ow, Austin, That hurts. You know I can keep up right?" He yelled at me.

"Sorry, Dez," I let him go and we ran up to the practice room in the Sonic Boom.

"Okay, Austin, What's got you frazzled?" He asked.

I peeked out the door. Thank goodness Ally wasn't down there.

I closed the door. "Ally. She's-She's pregenant" I said studdering alittle bit.

"Austin, That's great" Dez said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Dez, It's not. I mean we aren't even married yet. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" I said and shouted the last part.

"Hey, Man, It'll be okay" He said.

"No it won't, Dez, I mean for crying out loud she's pregnant" I said "I'm freakin' out man! FREAKIN' OUT!" I said shaking Dez.

"Dude, calm down..oh look here comes Ally." Dez said opening the door and seeing Ally come in.

"Oh, crap, she can't know I told you. DON'T TELL ANYONE!" I yelled at Dez.

"_Austin! are you here?" _I heard Ally call.

"Be down in a minute!" I called back down.

"_Okay"_

"Please, Dez, Don't tell anyone!"

"Okay. I won't. Chill, Austin,"

"Promis?" I asked.

"Promis."

I ran down stairs.

"What's up Als.?" I asked.

"I was just wondering where you were, I mean, I didn't see you at the beach." She said.

"Oh, well, do you wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

"sure. I'm not working today" She said. "Oh, wait.. I didn't bring my bathingsuit"

"Hmm. Wanna go swing by Billls swim shop?" I said immatating Billl.

"Sure."

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update! please forgive me! I've been so busy becuz next week is my dance review and we are getting ready for that and I have tutoring and I literally said "rachael, Update! you need to finish the dang chapter!" so yeah..**


	5. Chptr 5:Dress fitting & Wedding Planning

_3 hours later_

Ally's POV

"G'ah, Trish, that's too tight I can't breath." I said as Trish tightend my wedding dress.

"Sorry, Ally. Here" She losend it alittle bit and I let out a breath "How's that?" She asked.

"Perfect"

"Great." She said smiled smiling.

"_Can I come in and see her dress now?_" Austin asked from the other side of the door in the waiting room at the dress shop.

"No!" Trish yelled "You can't see it till your wedding day you dumby"

Austin huffed "_Well, you don't have to be rude about it_" He said.

"Sorry,"

"So, Trish, do you think this is the one?" I asked.

"hmm, Maybe. I don't know...Try on the others." Trish said.

"..*sigh*...okay." I said.

I tryed on the other dresses and went with the first dress that I tried.

"Okay, Austin, I'm ready to go to the makeup store." I said as I walked through the door.

"Yay! Let's leave and go to the makeup store" He said with enthusiasm in the first part of his sentence but then lost it as he finished it.

"Oh, stop it!" I said.

After we went to the makeup store and then we went home at 11-ish at night.

Austin's POV

"Okay. Church?" My mother Audrey said.

"Check!" I said.

"Dress?" Audrey said.

"Check! and It's Gorgous!" Ally said cheerfully.

I got up and put my plate in the kitchen sink.

"Okay Caterer?"

"Check rememeber mom that's you. same with the minister" I said hand washing the dishes.

"Okay, so I think we're ready." My mom said.

"I think we do!" Ally said.

"Ally. I'm soo glad that I'm getting married to you." I said.

"Awww thank you! you too, Austin" She said.

"haha."

"Well, I'm gonna have to skiddled kids" My mom said.

"Mom...we aren't kids..we're 24"

"Don't remind me. anyway I've got to go. Love you, Austin. And I love you too, Ally" She said walking out of the house.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Moon."

"Austin, can I ask you something?" Ally asked.

"Sure, anything, Als." I said.

"If-If you hadn't fallen for me...would have married Cassidy? The girl you were head over heels for?" She asked shyly.

I about broke a plate out of shock. The plates clashed together loudly making Ally jump.

"...I-I don't know..If she hadn't gone all diva I might.." I saw a flash of relife then a falsh of hurt. "But I would have crazy to have not have married you." I said.

She looked at me with little puppy dog eyes and smiled. "Really?"

I walked over and put my hands around her waist "Really."

"I love you sooo much, Austin" She said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too. Okay well we'd better get to bed..we have to get ready and set up for the wedding...when is it again?" Ally looked at me like I was insane.

"...Auuuustin" She said holding out the 'u' in my name "..Your wedding is in 4 days."

"...Riiiiight...I knew that..." I said trying to sound less stupid than I looked..facecial experesion wise that is.

"Hmmhm..is that really?..well if you need me..I'll be in the shower." She said letting me go and walking upstaris.

"Okay." I walked into the living room, sat down on the sofa, grabed Ally's book and looked at it..she doesn't vare anymore...I'm just suprised she didn't run out of room in this thing...Wait..she might have more...I'll have to go to her dad's and look at in her room for her other books if anymore.

I put on my glasses and read some old song lyrics...It sorta made me sad to see them...'cuase that was when we were young then..but we are only 24..so they're not that old.

_You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time,_

_umm no._

"Ah..Not A Love Song...I love this song."

_Knock knock_

I got up and set my glasses back on the table and answerd the door.

My eyes got wide when I saw who it was.


	6. Chapter 6: Unwatnted guests

Cassidy.

her hair was crazy and she looked as if she had been crying.

I started breathing sorta heavy..Ally is NOT going to be happy about this.

"C-Cassidy? W-what are you doing here?" I asked. I was ready to close the door and lock it 'Cause I was unsure about what she might do.

"Austin. I- I came back for our date..Remeber?" She said walking into the house. I backed up and she was pushing me into the living room.

"Oh yeah, About that.. I'm-" I was cut off by her slaming me into the wall and kissing me on the lips. Sje held her hands on my sholders and didn't let me go.

"AUSTIN!" I heard Ally say.

I was trying my best to move my face away from Cassidy. I grabed her shoulders and shoved her off from holding me against the wall.

"Ally, this is soo not what it looks like." I said.

"What is SHE doing here, Austin?" She asked.

"..Ally, I swear. I didn't let her in."

Ally walked up to Cassidy.

"I want you outta my house. right now!" She shouted.

"No!"

Ally grabed Cassidy's arm and dragged her out and then pushed her out the door and locked it.

"Austin. Upstairs. Now" Ally said strictly.

I didn't protest or question. I never do when she is this mad.

"Yes ma'am" I said. I walked upstairs and sat down on the bed.

"What happned while I was in the shower, Austin?" She asked clamly but there was anger in her voice.

"Well, I was looking over our old song lyrics when someone knocked on the door. So I got up and answerd the door and it was her." I explained to her.

"And?" She edged on.

I explined the whole story to her.

"And that is what happend." I said.

She sat there silent for a minute.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed." She said walking to the other side of the bed.

I sighed. She was still very mad And it broke my heart to see how mad she was at something that didn't happen.

I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"You're still mad..I know you are." I said slowly. I looked over at her.

The expression on her face softend. She crawled over to where I was and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I am still mad, Austin, but..Not at you." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then who are you mad at?" I asked curiously.

"I mad at the fact that she came back, that she came into our house, but the one thing I'm most mad" She paused. "is that I love you and..you didn't tell her you're engaged to be married..to me" She said.

I turned around quickly and looked at her.

"And I love _you_" I said. "and I was about to tell her but she interupted me by kissing me" I said trying to stay calm. "I am soo sorry, Ally" I said.

I hugged her. and she hugged me back.

I kissed her and then got up and took a shower.

Ally's POV

I was laying in bed ready while Austin was in the shower.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answerd the phone.

_Hey, Ally, It's Trish._

"Hey, Trish, What's up?" I asked.

_Nothing really. So- What is that nosie I keep hearing in the back ground? It sounds like someone dieing._

"Oh. Ha. That's just Austin singing in the shower again." I said with a little laugh.

_Oh, well, Sorry to Austin._

"yeah."

_Ally, what's wrong? you sound upset._

"It's nothing..It's just..Cassidy showed up at my door and then kissed Austin and..I just..I really never liked her form the start." I explained to Trish.

_Omigosh! that girl that liked Austin when we were 15?_

"Yup..that's her."

_..(sigh)..well i've got to go..bye, Ally._

"bye, Trish, I've got to go too. Austin's comming back."

we hung up and I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning.

_oh boy..three days till my wedding and I'm already starting to show..I hope it doesn't show anymore than I already am._ I thought as I looked at myself in the mirrow.

"Mmm good morning, Ally" Austin mumbled sleepily.

"Mornin' Baby. Go ahead and sleep a little bit longer." I said to him quietly.

I went down stairs and made Pancakes.

Austin came down stairs.

"Hey, Austin, I've got to go to work so I'll see you later. Kay?" I said.

"Okay. Bye." he said as he pourd syrup on his pancakes.


	7. Weddings, doctor visits, & Jealous Boys

"haha bye" I went half way through the doorway to the main entrence then turned around. "And, Austin," I started.

Austin had poured way more syrup than he needed.

"that's a lot of syrup..Don't go too crazy." I said.

"I won't" He said with his mouth full..of..sticky..pancake.

"Oooookkkkaaayy"

I went to work.

"The Tubas are over there." I said helping a lady.

"Excuse me?" A man asked.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah..you could help me with my lonliness." (**A/N where's the live audience..this is where they would go 'Ooooo')** I stoped in shock.

"What?"

"In other words. Go out with me." He said.

"No!"

Austin walks in and walks right up behind the man **(A/n More oooooo's.)**

"Stop being Stupid..Oh wait..You're a girl that's not gonna happen" He said.

Austin cleard his throat. Austin was taller than the man.

The man turned around smiling confidently and was looking at Austin's chest then looked up and lost his smile.

"She's very smart and I would be very happy if you would leave now." He said.

"And you are?" The man said.

"I'm Austin Moon. Who are you?" He said glaring at the, looking to be, 5'8 Black haired Man.

"Eric Bailey. So you're Austin Moon."

"That's right" He said. I just watched what was happening not saying a word.

"So that would her Ally Dawson?" Eric asked.

"Soon to be Ally Moon." Austin informend coldly.

Austin's eyes were icy and he had a deadly stare on Eric.

"Pu-Lease. You're not even dating her"

"Um Yes, Yes he-uh-he is." I said.

"...What..."

"We're Engaged."

"Austin, I can't believe that you're going to date this no talented girl. I mean, you could do soo much better." Another man said.

That made Austin loose it. "That's It!" he said about to charge at them.

I jumped in front of him "Austin, Austin, Dear, It's okay. just go up stairs and relax." He sighed and walked around me and then jabbed at then.

"Austin! Now!" He stomped all the way upstairs.

"Now, I want both of you out of my store. Now!" I said.

They left and I walked upstaris.

Austin was pacing.

"Austin, What happend back there?"

Austin ran his hand through his head.

"Ally, I'm sorry but I guess I-"

"Wait! don't tell me...You put to much syrup on your pancakes and then went all crazy?" I cut him off.

"Yes.." He whinned.

"Austin, I told you to not put so much syrup on your pancakes." I said.

"I know I'm sorry."

_3 days later..._

No ones POV.

"Ally, hold still" Trish said while trying to tighten Ally's Dress.

"I'm sorry Trish I'm sooo nervous" Ally said.

to Austin.

"Dez, Help, I'm freaking out!"

"Dude calm down..and By the way.." Dez looked at his watched. "the wedding is in 2 minutes. now hurry!" he went to his spot at the wedding.

Ally walked down the isle.

"Wow, Ally looks gorgous" Austin whisperd to Dez.

"Yeah, So does Trish" Btw they were having a double wedding.. Trish was walking beside Ally in the chapell.

**(A/N Blah blah blah vow vow vow I really don't feel like typing all that. Lol..plus I can't remeber it all)**

"You both my kiss your brides" The pastor said.

Dez leaned in and kissed Trish and Austin took in a deep breath and kissed Ally.

"I now present the newly wedded couples: Mr and Mrs. Dezmond Joel Worthy and Mr and Mrs. Austin ShoR Moon." the pastor announced.

The croud Claped.

_At home..._

Austin's POV

"Austin, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Ally said to me.

"Okay. are we finally going to know the gender?" I asked with excitment.

"no, Austin, I'm only 2 months along..We have to wait 2 more months." She explained.

"Aww man" I said.

_The next day at the doctor..._

"Ally Moon" The nurse called.

"C'mon, Austin, Let's go!" Ally said pulling me up.

"Okay so lets have a look here." the nurse put the gel on my stomach.

"G'ahh Cold!" She said.

The lady looked over Ally and she listened to inside of Ally's tummy which made me almost throw up. **(A/N I almost threw up when I went to my sisters ultra sound and they listend to her stomach.)**

"Okay so, Your baby is nice and healthy." The nurse said.

We went home.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions & Decisions

I was sitting in bed and Ally had just gotten in bed.

"Hey, Austin, Why don't you just wear contacts?" Ally asked me.

"Because, I have a really bad astigmatism and can't wear 'em." I explained.

"oh. Austin, How come you never told anyone you had glasses." She asked.

"Well, (Sigh) When I was 5, I had really geeky black thick glasses..and I would where them to school and everyone would make fun of me..I'd come home, to be honest, crying and I don't cry, and when I was 9 I just stoped wearing them and I could hardly see, it hurt my eyes but I didn't care I was determind to not wear them..I never told my parents..I left with the glasses and when I started walking I'd take them off. Then when my parents found out..as a punishment..my dad would make fun of me and my mom would try and stop him but he just kept making fun of me..that's why." I explained to her.

"Awe, Poor baby." She said.

"yeah. I'm kinda thinking that maybe I should tell someone." I said.

_2 months later..._

"AUSTIN MOON!" Ally called to me sounding mad.

Oh dear.

"Yeah?" I said comming into the nursery.

" 'yeah'? That's all you can say?" She said with an angry attitude.

"Sorry" I said sighing "Yes dear?"

"Thank you. Now we need to think of a good paint color." She said.

"Ally, We don't even know the gender." I said.

"I know but still"

_Ringgg_

"I'll get it!" She said.

"okay"

_A few minutes later..._

"Austin, I have a doctors appointment today. Are we sure we want to know the gender?" She asked me.

"Well...I kinda want it to be a suprise now that I really think about it."

"Okay then, well let's go."

"Okay"

_After the appointment..._

"okay well you have a healthy little...wait..do you want to know?" The doctor asked.

"No we don't, we want it to be a suprise." Ally explained.

"Okay,"

Me an Austin left..

"Okay..for a boy how about.. umm Rocky Lee Moon"Ally suggested.

" I like that! .And for a girl..umm..Madison Savannah Moon" I suggested.

"Ooo I like that" She said.


	9. Chapter 9: Special Delivery!

_3 months later..._

"Austin!"

"Yeah Als." I said.

"The baby's going to be born in december..Next month" She said.

"Oh yeah..Whats your due date?" I asked.

"December 19th." She said.

"oooo that's close to my birthday" I said.

_At sonic boom..._

Ally's POV

"ALLY!" Trish said comming into the store.

"Yes?"

"What day is your baby due?" She asked.

"December 19th when's yours" I asked.

"January 15th" She said.

"Awesome I'm so happy for you." I said.

"I'm happy for you too. how many weeks till the baby is born?

"the baby's going to be born in a 2 weeks"

"Oh really when?"

"December 19th." I said.

"Ooo that's in 2 weeks"

I was helping a costomer.

"Ally, what's the date?" Austin asked comming into the store.

"November 29th."

"oh okay. thank you! so the baby's going to be born in 2 weeks.

"yeah!"

"Yay!"

_2 weeks later..._

"ALLY!" Austin said running up to me in the store.

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"Turkey Butt. What?"

Austin looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm going to be playing...Drumrel please...TIMES SQUARE!" He shouted.

"AUSTIN! That's amazing!" I said with excitment.

"I Know, Right!"

_At home..._

Austin and I were asleep.

I sat up in bed quickly.

"Austin" I said shaking him.

"Mmm"

"Austin! wake up"

"5 more minutes" He mummbled.

"Aus-G'ah!"

"Huh?" He shot up in bed.

"Austin, You idiot! Take me to the hospital." I said.

"Omigosh! okay come on." He said. juming up and He changed fast I mean it was like he jumped outta bed and then leaped to the dresser I mean he yanked off his sweat pants and pulled on his pants.

I got up and put on my sweat pants under my night gown.

we got in the car.

"okay so I have my phone, a book, money, wallet, Car ke-"

"Austin, unless you want me to have this baby in your car, Drive!" I said to him as calmly as posable.

"Okay, okay! gosh!" He said. "Oh wait..Do you hav-"

"Floor it Blondie!" I yelled at him.

"Okay!" he drove me to the hospital.

Austin's POV

_At the hospital.._

I was waiting in the waiting room and was fidgiting.

"Hey, Austin!" I heard Trish say dragging Dez with her.

"H-Hey, Trish"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm soooo nervous.." I said.

"It's okay Buddy. what're you nervous about" Dez asked.

"I'm worried about being a father and I'm worried about Ally." I said.

"It'll be okay, Austin" Trish said reaching across Dez and squeezing me hand.

_A few hours later..._

"Mr. Moon." I looked up.

"Yes"

"You my come back."

I came back and walked into Ally's room.

"Hey, Ally." I said quietly.

"Hi, Austin. Come here, It won't bite." She said.

I walked over to see my child for the first time.

"Austin, meet your child."

It was a little...


	10. Chapter10:Times square & naming childern

Boy.

"Omigosh..he's so cute" I said.

"Austin, wanna name him Rocky Lee Moon?"

"Yes. Rocky" I said.

"Hello, Rocky Welcome to the world" She said sweetly.

Rocky opened his little eyes. beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah Hello, Rocky" I said.

Trish and Dez came in and met Rocky.

"Omigosh. He is soo cute, guys" Trish said.

Ally sat there on her bed and was holding Rocky.

"Aw, Austin, He look just like you! I just noticed that" Ally said.

"Oh! he does" Trish added.

"Yeah Dude, he has your blonde hair." Dez said.

"Oh you're right" I said.

**2:00pm**

Me and Ally were in the hospital room.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Ally said.

"Hi there" My mom said walking in.

"Hey mom! come meet my son. His name is Rocky Lee Moon" I said.

"Aww he is so cute"

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's on a business trip"

"Ally, can I hold him..I havn't gotten to hold him yet" I asked.

"Oh sure, Austin" Ally said.

I sat down on the bed and picked up Rocky.

"Oooo what time was he born" My mom asked.

"He was born at 7:30 this morning" Ally said.

I pretty much zoned everyone out because I was looking at Rocky and I was so happy.

After 2 days We were able to bring Rocky home.

_december 31st..._

"Austin, Calm down. You're never nervous about performing" Ally said to me as I paced our hotel room.

"Ally! I can't calm down! It's Times Square!"

"Austin, Shh, you're going to wake up Rocky" She said pointing to the bassinet that he was sleeping in.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay"

"I'm just nervous, Als," I said.

"Okay. well lets go." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go explore Times Square" She said.


	11. 11: Fufilled Dreams & Happy Endings

After 4 hours we had to go get ready for the show.

Ally's POV

_10_

I stood there with Austin holding Rocky.

_9_

The crowd got louder as they counted down.

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The crowd went crazy. Austin and I coverd Rocky's little ears.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I shouted to Austin.

"SAME TO YOU, ALLY" He shouted back.

"Well, you better go." I said.

"Okay." He ran off.

15 minutes later..there stood Austin, on stage on New years in Times squear.

"What's up everybody?" he shouted.

He began playing his songs.

He has fufilled his dream.

_After the concert..._

"Austin. Austin. Austin. Austin." The crowd chanted his name.

"Austin, that was AMAZING!" I said comming up to Austin.

It was hard to move through the crowd with that baby car seat.

"Thanks."

"You did it, Austin, congradulations. you've fufilled your dream."

He smiled.

"Austin!" Dez said leading Trish to us.

"Hey!" We said.

"That was awesome!" Trish said.

"haha, Thanks" Austin said.

_5 years later..._

Austin's POV

"Daddy, Daddy" My 4 year old daughter Leah.

"Yes sweetheart." I said.

"Can you buy me a dolly?"

"maybe for your birthday."

"Dad! Where's mom? I could use some help right now with song writing." My 5 year old daughter Sabrina said to me.

"She's outside getting ready to feed you and your twin sister's horses because you two seem to not care that she's pregnant."

"I know. I'll go feed them." She said grabbing her boots and walking out the door.

" (Sigh) 5 kids..Rocky, Reagen, Sabrina, Selena, Bridgit, and the 6th which is on the way." I said to myself.

I smiled.

"I knew that coming into the music store was a good idea that day." I said remembering that day.

The End!

**I hope everyone liked my story..I know it wasn't the best but I have a good story that I've been planning for months so yeah. :) Thanks for reading. R&R and yeah :) I really hope you like my up coming story :)**

**~Rachael xox 3**


End file.
